


Balloons

by spn_wincest_etc (babybrotherdean)



Series: Prompt Fills [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Balloon kink, Frottage, I don't... really know how to tag this otherwise, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sam and Dean are looners, that's the thing, they get off involving balloons in their sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 10:52:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3526541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babybrotherdean/pseuds/spn_wincest_etc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean isn’t really sure how they got into it, to begin with. He thinks it might’ve started with some birthday party thing, a few years back- he’d actually had a pretty steady job for a while, and it’d given him a chance to splurge a little bit when Sam turned seventeen- a lot of balloons, and a lot of birthday sex, and maybe some kind of positive association there. Maybe it’s got nothing to do with that. Frankly, Dean doesn’t care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Balloons

**Author's Note:**

> _Can you do a little fic of sam and dean being avid looners? thats a balloon fetish, popping them, specifically._
> 
>  
> 
> Anonymous request. Totally didn't know a balloon kink was a thing. This is the result of some... extensive research. Hope you like it!

Dean isn’t really sure how they got into it, to begin with. He thinks it might’ve started with some birthday party thing, a few years back- he’d actually had a pretty steady job for a while, and it’d given him a chance to splurge a little bit when Sam turned seventeen- a lot of balloons, and a lot of birthday sex, and maybe some kind of positive association there. Maybe it’s got nothing to do with that. Frankly, Dean doesn’t care.

They’ve started picking them up whenever they can, now. Rest stops, convenience stores, wherever they can find the right kind of material, enough quality to get the use they want. Sometimes they’ll luck out and find a specialty store, stock up on different sizes and shapes and colours (they both agree that yellow is too bright, and then tend to grab blues and greens and purples when they can). They’ve got a whole crate in the trunk of balloons waiting to be used, to be stretched and filled with air and-

Dean shivers just thinking about it. It’s always the end that gets him, the buildup, the suspense as the pressure builds and builds right up until the balloon pops. It affects Sam just as much, too, and some days, he thinks they’re lucky to have that in common.

They’re between jobs, now, and they’re taking the evening off. It’s been too long since they’ve gotten to do this, and Dean intends to take advantage of the time they have now. He’s already got the supplies, a couple ten-inchers in dark green that’ll be perfect to surprise Sam with.

He knows his brother likes blowing them up himself- it’s why he’s got two; he knows Sam’s going to want to blow one up to bursting just like that- so he just sits on the bed and waits, idly stretches out the latex to make sure Sam gets the most out of it that he can.

Sam opens the door a few minutes later, and Dean can pinpoint the exact second that he spots the balloons. His eyes light up, and he drops his bag, barely pauses to lock the door before he’s heading over to nudge Dean backwards on the bed, crawling on top of him.

"Special occasion?" he asks, rolls his hips down against Dean as he accepts one of the two balloons.

"Our mini-vacation," Dean replies with a grin. "Special enough for you?"

Sam’s only reply is a grin before he parts his lips, seals them around the neck and starts breathing out, slow at first. Dean swallows hard, watches as the latex goes taut, slowly starts stretching out under the pressure of the added air. 

"You gonna keep this one goin’?" Dean murmurs, doesn’t need a response to know the answer. Sam doesn’t bother giving any indication he’s heard the question, seems to be completely enraptured with what he’s doing. Dean can’t blame him, and in the split second he lets his eyes flicker down from the balloon, he sees the way Sam’s erection is straining in his jeans. Dean smirks, reaches down to press the heel of his palm into his own hard-on. 

Dean feels his heart rate picking up as the balloon gets bigger and bigger, the colour turning a little lighter every time Sam exhales into it. His brother barely even stops to breathe properly- he thinks Sam had a little bit of an asphyxiation kink, sometimes- between movements, so intent on what he’s doing. Even after years of this, knowing what to expect in theory, every balloon is different, and Dean doesn’t think he’ll ever get over the thrill of that final moment, that split second of adrenaline from when the balloon finally pops.

He knows it’s getting close, and he figures Sam does, too, because he’s speeding up a little bit, faster, shorter breaths. Dean finds himself inching closer, eager to watch as much as possible, and right as he’s reaching out, right as his fingertips are touching the drip point-

Dean jumps when it finally bursts, feels the adrenaline rush, the way his chest seems to seize up for a moment before there’s a release, a rush of excitement, and then he laughs, full-body, can’t wipe the smile off his face. It mirrors the one his brother’s wearing, and he can’t resist the urge to press forward and kiss him until they’re both breathless.

"S’a good one," Dean murmurs, still smiling while he presses the second balloon into Sam’s hand. "You think you can stop for this one?" 

Sam nods, gives Dean one more quick kiss before he’s stretching out the balloon quickly. “Yeah, I got it,” he agrees, and starts the process all over again. It’s a little faster, though, both of them eager to move on, and soon enough, he’s tying off the neck, quick and efficient.

"You want it, or can I?" Dean asks when he’s done, and Sam just grins before passing the balloon off to him. Dean hums gratefully, then pulls his shirt away from his body just enough to get the balloon inside. The latex is smooth, catches against his skin, and he makes a low, pleased noise as Sam climbs on top of him again. 

The position is familiar, Sam’s leg slotting up between his while he straddles Dean’s thigh, and then their lips meet again and they start to rock together slowly. The balloon is pressed between them, and Dean can feel the pressure of it against his stomach, his chest, even more so when he rolls his hips up to rut against Sam’s thigh. 

It’s fast and dirty, no words exchanged, just hot breath and low moans and the dragging squeak of the balloon between them. Dean can feel himself getting close, the familiar heat building low in his gut. He knows Sam’s getting there, too, can hear the hitch in his brother’s breath when he moves just right.

Then Sam presses that tiny bit closer, puts that extra bit of pressure-

Dean feels it deeper this time, feels like the balloon’s popping it penetrating him right to the core, and he gasps out something that’s almost his brother’s name as he comes, ruts up hard against Sam’s leg to ride it out. He feels the answering dampness against his thigh, and pulls Sam in for a messy kiss a moment later, groans into his mouth. 

Sam collapses on top of him a moment later, both of them panting for breath. The cleanup is pretty straightforward, gathering each piece of broken coloured latex, carefully setting it aside so it can be sorted and put away later. They both get undressed, sticky boxers discarded, and curl up in bed together, riding out the lingering effects of the adrenaline rush.

It might not be the most conventional way to do things, but it works, and that’s more than good enough for Dean.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm at allywriteswords.tumblr.com if you're interested in requests.


End file.
